Circus Pup-Formers
- Albanian= - French= - German (RTL)= - Hebrew= - Italian= - Korean= - Vietnamese (SCTV)= }} | imagewidth = 210 | imagecaption = Title card featuring Skye | airdate = October 30, 2013 November 13, 2013 March 5, 2014 March 12, 2014 March 19, 2014 March 25, 2014 April 30, 2014 October 21, 2014 September 25, 2015 February 26, 2016 June 22, 2019 | overall = 32 | writer = Kim Duran | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups Save a Pool Day" | next = "Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt"}} "Circus Pup-Formers" is the second segment of the 17th episode in Season 1 of ''PAW Patrol''. The PAW Patrol, for the first time, must all work together to help Eunice and Ellie save the circus when most of the performers are late. Can the PAW Patrol help them? *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Katie (cameo) *Mayor Goodway (cameo) *Alex Porter (cameo) *Mr. Porter (cameo) *Jake *Precious' owner's mother (cameo) *Precious' owner's father (cameo) *Raimundo *Cali *Eunice *Ellie *Leo (mentioned) The episode begins with Chase introducing the pups as they perform their circus acts, ending with Marshall ending up getting three buckets stuck on his head, much to his unhappiness since it was due to his clumsiness. Up on the Lookout, Ryder is enjoying his cereal when he receives a call from Ringmaster Raimundo. Unfortunately, the trains carrying the circus have become separated. The train carrying the equipment and Eunice and Ellie made it safely, but the second one carrying all the other animals and performers is disabled and might not make it in time due to the repair work being done to fix it. Raimundo needs help, and Ryder agrees to bring the PAW Patrol to assist with setting up the big top. Ryder calls the pups, and after Marshall crashes into the elevator, losing two of the buckets on his head in the process, the team arrive in the tower and learn of Raimundo's need of assistance. The pups are all needed this time, and the whole PAW Patrol head out to the running track where Raimundo is waiting with the equipment and the circus elephants. With the pups' help, the big top is soon up, but there is still no sign of the second train. Raimundo gets a call from his circus lion, Leo, upset over the repair delays, and tries to calm him down while Ryder worries as well. The repairs of the second train is taking longer than they expected. Mayor Goodway, Jake, Katie, Cali, and several other citizens are already lined up to see the show. Soon, Ryder and the pups take their seats in the audience, but Raimundo takes center ring with really bad news: The second train is still delayed, so the circus will have to be cancelled. Refusing to let everyone be disappointed, Ryder offers the PAW Patrol to perform in the place of Raimundo's missing cast. Once Marshall shows off more of his clown clumsiness in a demonstration, Raimundo hands the reigns of the show over to Ryder. Skye attempts to do the tightrope, but when she falls, she uses her pup-pack to fly to safety. Marshall joins in performing a clown routine with his water cannons, and the pups have a little fun with Ryder as he juggles pup treats. Soon, the grand finale takes place, and the pups spring off a springboard to form a pyramid on top of Eunice while Ellie poses alongside her mom. As everyone cheers for Eunice, Ellie, Ryder, and the pups, Raimundo has good news: The second train's repairs are finally done, and the rest of the circus crew are on their way. Raimundo thanks the PAW Patrol for all their help and, in a circus-related twist ending, Ryder takes the pups home in a clown car, as Raimundo, the circus elephants, and the audience thank them as they depart. *Use his winch to lift the big top into place. *Use forklift to set up the stand. *Fly up and place circus flag at the top of the big top. *Drill some holes for the tents big poles. *Set up trapeze with his ladder. *Help set up the tumbling equipment. + + + + + *To put on the most Puptacular show ever. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Ready Set Get Wet DVD cover.jpg|link=Ready, Set, Get Wet!|''Ready, Set, Get Wet!'' PAW Patrol The Great Pirate Rescue! DVD.jpg|link=The Great Pirate Rescue!|''The Great Pirate Rescue!'' PAW Patrol Pups and the Pirate Treasure DVD.jpg|link=Pups and the Pirate Treasure (DVD)|''Pups and the Pirate Treasure'' (Nickelodeon) PAW Patrol Pups and the Pirate Treasure DVD Russia.jpg|link=Pups and the Pirate Treasure (DVD)|Пиратские сокровища PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Une nouvelle amie DVD.jpg|link=Une nouvelle amie|''Une nouvelle amie'' Psi patrol Pieski ratują superpsa DVD.jpg|link=Pieski ratują superpsa|''Pieski ratują superpsa'' PAW Patrol Kul på cirkusen & andra äventyr DVD.jpg|link=Fun at the Circus|''Kul på cirkusen'' PAW Patrol Pups and the Pirate Treasure DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=Pups and the Pirate Treasure (DVD)|''Der Piratenschatz'' (Nickelodeon) Патролне шапе Сезона 1 ДВД 6 DVD.jpg|link=Season 1 DVD 6|''Сезона 1 ДВД 6'' 汪汪隊立大功 汪汪隊立大功4 DVD.jpg|link=汪汪隊立大功4|汪汪隊立大功4 パウ・パトロール チェイスのサプライズバースデー！ DVD.jpg|link=チェイスのサプライズバースデー！|チェイスのサプライズバースデー！ PAW Patrol Pups and the Pirate Treasure DVD Nordic.jpg|link=Pups and the Pirate Treasure (DVD)|''Pups and the Pirate Treasure'' (Nordic) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Circus Pup-Formers' Pages Category:Raimundo calls the PAW Patrol Category:All pups are used Category:Chase is a first responder (S1) Category:Rocky is a first responder (S1) Category:Skye is a first responder (S1) Category:Rubble is a first responder (S1) Category:Marshall is a first responder (S1) Category:Zuma is a first responder (S1) Category:Raimundo needs rescuing Category:Skye is on the title card Category:Half Episodes (S1) Category:Written by Kim Duran (S1) Category:2013 Episodes